The love story continues
by Manda1717
Summary: This story takes place after rapture, its about Daniel and Luce falling in love as mortals. when their memories from theis past are returned, they are put into a grave danger. the balance of heavens and hell is called into question, will their thousand year love be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - OK SO THE BEGGINING OF THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF A RECAP OF THE ENDING OF RAPTURE, SOME OF THE SCENES OF THEIR MEETING ARE THE SAME BUT THE WORDING IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT THEN IN THE ORIGIONAL BOOK, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

Luce knows theres something farmiliar about Daniel, His golden hair, his violet/grey eyes, or his knowing face. theres something in the back of her mind telling her they have a connection but she cant seem to reach it.

Chapter one: first meet

After too many mystery punch drinks Luces head was starting to feel fuzzy. She slid off the bed she was sitting on with her roomate Nora and her new friend Jordan and turned back to them

"Im going to go get some fresh air,"

"Ooh Luce Look!" exclaimed Nora " Hes a ten ! definately a ten." Luce smiled and weaved her way through the party towards the door. She walked down the hallway to the door that led outside.

She oushed open the door and felt the cool fresh air around her. There wasnt many people outside in the courtyard next to her dorm. Luce headed towards a Stone bench next to a big tree with fresh Blossoms, she sat down feeling the cool bench on her legs and looked through the colorful branches up at the stars shining bright.

"Hello"

Luce gasped and jumped almost falling off the bench. she wrighted herself and turned around. there stood a boy wearing old converse, faded blue jeans and a red scarf tied over his black shirt. He had soft looking golden hair and grey eyes, no they had a hint of violet? She was staring, he raised his eyebrows giving her a curious look.

"Im sorry" he said "I didnt mean to scare you."

"Oah umm no you, " she said " I mean you didnt..."

He smiled her, his eyes crinkling at the corners, her heart skipped a beat.

he raised his hand in a sort of wave, "Im Daniel"

She must look like an idiot to him, this amazing guy comes and introduces himself to her and all she can do is stare at him. she was doing it again, Say something!

"Luce" she choked" Lucinda"

" Thats a lovely name" he said

" Er, thank you." she said" Do you um.. Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah," he said sitting down next to her his arm brushed hers. " So what brings you out here tonight?"

" I was at the party upstairs, i just.."

"To Boring?' he asked

" No it was fun, but" she struggled for words

" Ah, Needed fresh air then?"he asked

"yes," she took a deep breath " Im not used to the cool air yet"

"Not from around here ?"

"No, Gerogia" she sighed, she missed home, the warm air, her house, her parents and her dog Mozart. she looked up at him, he was frowning slightly with a deep in thought expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, did he have something wrong with Georgia?

"Its just, you," he pondered " you seem so familiar, i could have sworn that we have met before"

Luce lay in her bed thinking about the party and Daniel. Nora lay sleeping across the room. She got home before Luce and was asleep when she finally made it back, there was going to be a lot of questions in the morning. What would Nora think about Daniel? Would she think that Luce had a shot with him. Sure Her friends told Luce she was pretty with her long black hair, big dark eyes, and light fair skin but was she pretty enough? Of course not she was just a freshman from Georgia, Daniel was a Gorgous upper classman he wouldnt be interested in her. She sighed, snuggled against her pillow and closed her eyes. she drifted off to sleep thinking about beautiful violet/ grey eyes staring at her under the stars.

Falling through darkness, reaching for something that wasnt there. Luce screamed arms flailing. She pushed her arms out further trying to find something to grab onto to slow her fall. There was nothing there She screamed again louder as she fell into a neverending darkness

"Luce ! Luce wake up" she felt Nora shaking her ,

luce gasped opening her eyes. It was all a dream. shed never been one for nightmares but that felt so real to her like she was reliving it. nothing about it felt fake it was like remembering it was so real, tears rimmed her eyes.

"Luce!" said Nora " what was that you were screaming are you ok" her face worried

"Yeah, im fine just a bad dream i guess."

"Well you made me mess up my nails" said Nora

"sorry" sighed luce

"Alright" Nora smiled,she turned back towards her bed and started walking, then froze she turned back on Luce her face curious.

"Where did you go last night" asked nora " you said you would be right back? You were gone the rest of the party. I came back to the room to see if you were here, and I sorta fell asleep,"

"Oh, um well, i went outside and I just sat out there for a while it was really er, nice, and my head sorta hurt so i didnt want to go back to the party." said Luce. Ok she knew she was being a bad friend but it wasnt completely a lie she was out there, she just left out the Daniel part. Nora would make her try and persue him and Luce didnt want to be rejected . it wasnt like she was going to see him again. It wasnt a big deal to tell nora. Right?

*hey guys this is my first fan fiction, id really apppreciate it if you woould let me know your opinions, they are really helpful, thanks so much*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the first day of classes, and Luce was exhausted, from staying out late and her Nora shook her awake from her nightmare she couldnt fall back asleep, instead She showered, and dressed in a black knee-length bohemian skirt with a light purple blouse. She dried her long black hair, and put on a sweep of black mascara, and a coat of her red lip gloss. She grabbed her bag and a granola bar from the form kitchen and headed out the door to her first class.

She walked into her first class ,Literature and looked around. It was a huge classroom with the tables making a u-shape around. The tables in the back were higher than the row in front of them, almost like stairs. There was going to be alot of people in this class.

" Heads or tails?" a male voice asked behind her.

She turned around and smiled " Heads" she looked up at the boy with wavy aburn hair, a square jaw and icy blue eyes that she meet a few days ago in the washroom. he fllipped the coin up in the air, smiling he caught it, and looked at it

"you win again, now for your prize"he said

Luce laughed and raised her eyebrows curiously

"I will allow you to sit by me, you know its a real honnor."he winked at Luce then busted out laughing.

still laughing he said," Im Luke"

" Luce", she said smiling. she was happy to have made a friend in this class.

" So are you going to sit by me or what?" asked luke

"Sure " she said. he led her to a seat in the middle of the classroom 3 rows back. he dropped his bag on the table, sat down and gestured to the seat next to him. Luce smiled and sat down. she put her bag on her lap and her hand automatically reached to hold her necklace. she felt the cool silver locket in her fingers and she was calm.

Luke turned to her" Freshman?" he aked

"Yes arent you?"she asked

"Dang what gave it away?" he asked making his face in mock horror" the Freshman Literature class, or Us both living in the freshman dorms?"

Luce laughed at his expression, "So ill take that as a yes then?" asked luce trying to put some tease in her voice

he laughed and smiled a her, wow she never realized just how beautiful he was. his icy blue eyes laced with humor, his features were strong and familiar.

" Have we met before? you seem really familiar.." luce asked

"Just in my dreams , " he said seriously then he bust out laughing, and luce couldnt help but join in. " You seem familiar to but i dont think we have had the priviledge of meeting, i would have remembered" he winked. Luce blushed and looked down, a smalll smile on her face. Was he flirting with her? Nora would go crazy if she found out. .

"So what other classes do you have?" he asked

" Sociology, calculus, Angelology and Demonology, and swim at the end of the day." said luce

"Angelology and Demonology? is that your religion class this year?"

"yeah" she said "It is,i havent taken a class like it before, i dont really know much about all the angels and demons"

He laughed,and luce looked at him confuzed, was she missing something?

He said" i think youll know more about it than you think trust me," he laughed again" ive always found demons more interesting, personal preferance no doubt youll wont agree with either"

Luce was still confuzed she didnt understand what he ment or why he was laughing like there was something that she was missing. He has been really nice to her so she decided to forget it, there was nothing strange about him. he was a nice guy who was friendly. she smiled at him and he grinned. she turned towards the front of the class and started scribbling down notes as class begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luce walked across the campus towards the dorms. She has made it through her first three classes literature, calculus, and sociology. all she had left today was her religion class and swim. she walked through the courtyard into the dorm. She went to the kitchen and made a sandwich and grabed an apple and headed outside to have lunch. She sat on the same cool stone bench and ate her lunch. the sun was out but there was still a cool breeze. Again she looked up at the blossoms and breathed in the cool air. Her thoughts turned to Daniel. she assumed he was a upperclassman, but she learned from Luke that upperclassman dorms were across campus. he must be a freshman if he was in the dorms she was in right? great now she was practically stalking him. Even if he was a freshman he was still out of her league. she sighed and tried to finish her lunch.

Luce got to her religion class early and sat in the front. She was one of the first people there. She held onto her locket and let her mind wander. what had luke ment by she wouldnt choose either side? she wasnt the most religious person but she believed and god and went to church every sunday. She always thought of herself as more on the angel side, she even dressed as one for halloween when she was six. she decided to just let it go, luke didnt mean anything by that its not like he knew her that well. when she looked around again there was more people filling in the classroom, but mostly everyone sat towards the back. she pulled out her notebook and a pen, but she felt like she was being watched by someone, she turned to her right and saw Daniel sitting two seats away. He looked up and Smiled the kind of smile that made you feel like you were the only person in the world. he was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt that showed his muscular chest, dark jeans and his black converse. his Golden hair lay tossled and his violet eyes shining bright.

Luce's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him, she gave him a slight smile and a wave. She turned back straight and pretended to be doing something important in her notebook. she didnt think she would see him again, and she wouldnt have imagined he would great her so nicely. Maybe she was wrong, there might be a chance with her and him.. dont go there she scolded herself. she heard the chair next to her scrape, she looked up right into Daniels eyes. she almost gasped but she held back.

"hello Luce, its nice to see you again." said Daniel

"Er, Hi Daniel. nice to see you, too" said luce

"Do you mind?" he asked gestruing towards the seat next to her

"Oah no of course not" she tried to give him the dazzling smile he gave her but she figured she looked like an idiot, but his breath caught and he smiled back . did it work? or did i just look that crazy? probably making him regret sitting by her now huh. great

"Thats a lovely color on you" said daniel

Luce blushed and mumbled " Er, thanks ... you too"

he laughed and it sounded so smooth and lovely she looked up and smiled.

"So Georgia, what class are you in after this one?" asked daniel with a curious smirk at his lips. his lips looked so soft and kissable, argh what did he say? staring again Respond!

" Swimming" she blurted

"Really? Me too, i bet i could beat you" said daniel with a tease in his voice

Luce laughed outright " Dont count me out im on scholarsip for my swimming"

"Is that a challenge ?" he said with a smirk

"yes" she said

"hello, I am one of your teachers for this course My name is steven." said a handsome male professor at the front of the classroom

" And i am Francesca your other professor" said a beautiful teacher standing in front next to Steven . seeing some of the confuzed faces of the students Francesca spoke again" we will be team teaching this course to give you a better understanding of both of both Demons and Angels. We dont want a single opinion of one professor to set your own opinion on this subject" luce could have sworn they were looking at her. maybe it was a good thing.

Once class started luce found herself way Francesca described angels she was so sure. She didnt even have books to read from she knew all about it the stories and tales of these amazing angels, she had her opinion and she wasnt afriad to voice it, she was bold in her standpoint. And steven talked his piece on demons and explained that they were not all bad and made a point of how the world wasnt as black and white as it is the looks on peoples faces it really gave perspective to them from both sides it was amazing to listen felt a connection to this subject like she had known this before, but how? Luce gave a sidelong glance at Daniel to find him staring wide eyed at the teachers. He was just as interested as she was.

After class luce and daniel walked together to the pool. When Luce started to veer towards the girls changing room Daniel gently tapped her arm. luce turned to him with a curious look.

he asked" so, whats the bet?"

Luce looked up at him," What bet?"

"Well you were so confident you could beat me, I figure we'd bet it." he smirked "I mean if your scared..."

"Im not scared" Luce challenged " What are we beting?"

"hmm"he ran a hand through his tossled hair " If i win, Dinner in the courtyard ?"

Was he interested in her? he raised his eyebrows waiting for a response. she shot him her best calculating look.

" Deal" she said

" What about if you win?" he asked

" If i win, then your bringing the food, i dont want to burn down the dorm" she smirked

He gave her a dazzling smile. She grinned and walked away smiling to herself. Daniel was interested in her. She wished shed told Nora now. she never thought they would see eachother again but now they have two classes and they were going to have dinner together. Luce was still smiling as she changed into her yellow two piece swimsuit, she pulled her long hair into a pony tail, and wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel and headed towards the pool. the pool was huge considering there was only Seven people here, she was the only girl, and all the guys looked at her. she looked down until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and expected to look into violet eyes, when she found herself looking into the icy blue eyes of luke. he wasnt wearing a swimsuit which made her wonder why he was here.

" hey luce, " he smiled broadly at her

" luke," she smiled "what are you doing here?"

" You left this in class,"he handed her her book" i thought id return it now before i went back to the dorm"

"oah thanks luke that was nice" she took the book and turned to go put it in her locker.

" wait" he hollared. Luce turned around

"Yea?"

" Wanna hang out.. tonight?' he asked his face confident

"er, i cant i already have plans sorry" said luce

He seemed angry," stupid loverr boy" he mumbled

"what" luce asked she couldnt hear him

"Oah nothing thats okay maybe next time" he turned and walked away stifly

"o...kay" he was gone. The whistle blew and luce turned to look at the coach standing by the pool.

" 15 sets, first one done can leave early, " said coach " Line up"

I went to the edge, got in position, looked to my left and saw Daniel, he winked at me and got in position. the whistle blew and i was off. i pushed myself and let my butterfly stroke expand pushing me faster. I pushed until i was infront with someone close behind me. I swam faster 2 laps to go, last stretch still in the lead my hands slicing through the water, my hand reached the wall. I grabbed it and pushed up looking at coach.

He smiled" Good job Luce" he said "you can come on out your all done, she got 4 seconds on you daniel, 5 more laps."

Luce laughed and smiled as Daniel jumped back in for more laps. she won! And now she had dinner tonight with daniel, butterflies filled her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Luce left early to the locker room, she showered and let her wet hair hang loose. she reapplied her make up and put on her skirt and blouse. she grabbed her bag and headed out the made it back to her dorm, her hair was dry and it hung to her waist in wavy ringlets. she sat on her bed waiting for Nora to get back.

"Luce! How was class? Mine was great , you hungry gets go get dinner."

" Sorry i cant, im having dinner... with Daniel" said luce

"What! Whos daniel? was he at the soccer party? " exclaimed Nora

" i met him when i was outside. we talked for a while , we have two classes together , and were having dinner." said luce

" Outside, you mean during the party"

luce smilled sheepishly

"Why didnt you tell me! you said you sat outside you never mentioned him, anything else i should know about ?"

"sorry i would have told you but i didnt think that i would see him again" said luce

Nora frowned." Ooh, okay i forgive you more importantly what are you wearing tonight ?"

Luce laughed and smiled at her roomate.

Luce left her room dressed in dark tights and a cream sweater dress that went to her knee high leather boots. her dark hair hung in ringlets to her back. it was dark outside with a cool breeze as she walked through the courtyard towards daniel who stood with a boquet of white peonies.

"how did you know those were my favorite?" asked luce as daniel handed her the flowers and she brang them to her face smelling their sweet fragrance.

"I figured they were," daniel smiled expectantly " Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

Luce raised her eyebrows " where?" she asked curiously

"Its a suprise" he said as he held out his arm for luce. she took his arm and smiled as he lead her to the parking lot. She froze when she saw his destination. A red and black sleak motorcycle, even still it looked fast. luce stared at it with wonder, curiosity , and fear. daniel stopped and turned to her. she forgot about the bike he was standing so close to her. she could feel the heat radiating off his body. she looked up into his eyes.

He looked into her eyes. " This okay?" he asked gesturing towards the bike

"Yes," she smiled confident trying to hide her terror

"Then lets go," he smiled at her and again grabbed her arm leading her to the bike. he grabbed something off the seat. he turned to her and brushed her her hair back. her heart stopped. he put the helmet gently on her head and fastined the strap inder her chin, his hands gently lingering, he pulled away he threw his is leg gracefully over the bike and started it, the engine reved with a deep growl. he grabbed his helmet sliding it over his head and turned to luce, who was still in the same spot frozen staring at the bike, with no doubt a mocking look on his face. Luce trying to be confident slid on straddling the bike. her arms looped around daniels waist. she felt the strong thick muscles of his stomach felt his deep steady breath,

"im ready" she called.

The engine snarled and took off, luce wrapped her arms tigher around daniel and snuggled in, afraid of falling. if she wasnt holding on so tight no doubt shed be shaking. she peered over daniels shoulder and saw the road ahead as he navigated the sleek bike. the cool breeze enveloped her as the wove at high speed. there were lights ahead of the town that got closer and closer. She closer her eyes enjoying the feel of the wind and the rumble of the bike beneth her. Her mind shifted, feeling the breeze she was in a sky of darkness strong arms around her, she looked down and saw city lights below, she was thousands of feet in the air with soaring through the night skies.

Her eyes jerked open when she felt the bike coming to a gentle stop. what was that, it felt like her dream last night. The remembrance of her dream make her shiver. She took a deep breath and looked around, and found then im front of a mexican resturant with a giant sombrerro on the neon sign. she laughed relieved the ride was over for now. She slid off the bike and laughed at her stiff legs from clenching them on the bikes seat. She pulled off her helmet as daniel slid off the bike. he pullled off his helmet and reached for hers as well. he placed them on the seat and walked around the bike towards luce.

He smiled at her, his eyes wide from the adrenaline of the bike, " I hope you can handle spicy"

she smiled as they walked in the resturant. the walls were lines with pictures of customers sitting eating smiled and looked at the walls and all the faces. The place was open seating and she started walking towards an open booth when daniel cleared his throat. luce turned around and saw daniel holding the door open to an outside balcony with tables. She walked through the open door out to the patio and saw no one else was out her she turned to daniel

"are we aloud to be out here?" she asked.

he walked to a small table near the corner and held out the chair for luce, "of Course" he said smiling

luce sat down and daniel pulled the chair next to her and sat

the waiter came out and took there orders and brought them drinks, luce sipped her drink as daniel talked and asked her questions about her life, where shes been, all the little things about her, he asked so many questions she felt like she was talking too much. She must be boring him, but the smile and interest in his eyes kept her talking. the most embarassing was when he asked about her past relationships. she blushed and looked down.

"what?" he asked "ok who was your first love"

she blushed deeper, first? how many times has he been in love "I havent had a first love" she said quietly

"are you embarassed?" he questioned "I've never been in love either luce."

"oah" she said feeling less embarrased

she looked up, and foudn herself staring into his eyes, her cheeks were again getting hot but she couldnt look away. she didnt know how long they had been staring at eachother, when heard a wisper of a voice in the back of her mind "I love you Luce, And I will always find you" her mind snapped back , and she blinked rappidly. When she refocused daniel had the same expression she had, he blinked and opened his mouth to ask,,

" heres your food dears" said the waiter as she placed the steaming plates in front of them

"thank you" said luce

"enjoy" she said as she sashayed away

she looked back at daniel, his face was deep in thought, he looked as confuzed as she was. He looked back up at her and smiled

"Whats your favorite color?" he asked


	5. Chapter 5

luce lay in bed thinking about her night, the way daniel looked at her. why was he so familiar? she searched her mind countlesss times trying to think of one reason they have met or even just seen eachother. but she always came up blank. She thought about how he smiled at her, his violet grey eyes sparkling in the evening light, his kind and slightly mysterious personality. She couldnt get him out of her mind.

Daniel

Daniel sat outside remembering his evening with luce, he couldnt sleep his heart was still racing. he remembered the feel of her arms wraped around his waist as he drove, he remembered her breath at the back of his neck. he worried her asked too many questions, but every answer intrigued him. he loved hearing her talk, all about her interested him. then he remembered the wispers and images in the back of his mind when they talked of love. "I love you " said a sweet voice as shadows in the night assended and a mount of fire came in front of daniel.. and he was alone. What did it mean! He remembered all the dreams hes had sence that night in the courtyard. were they memories? imagination?he did not know. thinking of all this just made him want to hold luce in his arms, but that would probably scare her, they barely met yesterday and he shouldnt have such a strong reaction to her. the hug he gave her at the end of the evening ment more than any hug he has had before, she was special and he wanted to learn more about her. daniel walked up to his room with thoughts of luce, her long wavy hair soft pale skin and big curious eyes. he layed down remembering the evening with the girl he was certianly falling for.

Luce

Luce sat down in her religion class, she got there early today. she pulled out her books and notebook and let her mind drift. Her new friend Luke was absent from class today, was he still mad at her ? no,why would he be, it wasnt her fault. she still wondered why he was so angry. Whenever she was with luke she felt like he was holding a secret, but sometimes it felt like he was holding the secret on her, like he knew her better then he was letting on. and it scared her to think about it, but it was crazy right, she just met the guy. He had been pretty nice to her so she shoudlnt make assumptions about him . Her mind drifted to daniel. last night had been amazing. whenever she thought of it she felt herself blush with joy. Was she already too into him? they barely met 2 days ago and she could feel how strongly she felt for him. she had never felt anything like it , not even when she kissed hadnt even kissed her, if he did.. her heart raced with the thought. the chair next to her moved snapping her out of her daze. she looked up and saw daniel smiling at her , his beautiful face clean and alight. he was wearing light faded jeans and a cream sweater that fit his body snugly and perfect. his bright eyes wide and smiled at him and blushed remembering her daydream.

"hello Luce" said daniel

" Hi, daniel" she said and looked up at him.

There eyes locked and god she wanted to kiss him, right now in class she didnt care who saw them. KISS ME DANIEL!her mind screamed. his eyes bored into hers and she could see a new hunger in his too,his breathing was as ragged as hers was. he leaned closer..

"goodmoring class" said steven

Luce and daniel jerked back in their seats and their eyes tore appart, luce looked toward the front and Francesca was staring at her and daniel with a large proud smile on her face. Proud?

' Today we are going to talk about the great divide from heaven and hell and how it came to be. you see the world didnt always have a hell as pronounced as this one is today in our world." said steven

" God made angels, some sat upon the great thrown and admired the god that created them. they admired no one else, he was wonderful with all his glory. yet he was absent from the throne for a long time, he was on earth. some angels despaired, when he wasnt there for these vast years it was hard to admire the greatness of the man they never saw.. As this happened two angels felll in love, the They were Lucifer and Lucinda, does anyone recognize the names" said francesca

a girl in the backs hand shot up" Lucifer was gods Morning Star his most loved angel, and lucifer is also like the creator of hell. and Lucinda was one of thee angels on the throne"

"Good Jenifer," praised francesca " but that is not all, Lucinda was the third high angel on the holy throne she admired her god truely and deeply but she broke a rule, she was in love with another. Lucifer the morning star. He loved her and wanted to create a new relm that they would be free to express that love and not have to hide it,, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, not knowing that Lucinda wasnt completely ready for that change, with him"

"With him?" daniel asked

"Yes, you see Lucinda met one named Daniel." Expained francesca. Luces eyes were wide, was this some joke or was this real. did the names mean anything. she looked and daniel and he was staring at her his face curious and baffled.

Francessca continued, the entire class enthralled " Daniel was with her and made her understand real love, the felt differently more with him then she ever did with lucifer, this love happens everyday in society however here there were more consequences. Lucifer called a meeting with god, he told god of his love and he explained his need to leave. God was furious, it turned to a battle of good and evil, all those wanting to stand behind lucifer would be cast out of heaven and suffer the nine day fall. those who sided with god would stay angels the most trusted."she paused her voice was softer her eyes far away" names were called, the angels that were higher up they counted more against the balance of good and evil, when daniels name was called, he chose neither, he chose love, the love that creates with lucinda. she chose him as well. Lucifer was enraged he yelled but nothing would change the loce Lucinda and daniel had. questions so far?"

Luce raised her hand tenatively" what did god do to them, i mean did he count that as a victory to his side or did they go with lucifer, ?"

"excelent question Lucinda" said francesca" to continue god only wanted those to worship him and no one else, the concept of love was forbiden among angels, he cast them to earth, where he said made it so every 17 years Lucinda and daniel would always find eachother, however once she understood the situation she would perish every time. this went on for thousands and thousands of years. their love story of her death and poor daniel always searching and waiting to see his love again became the love story admired through all fallen."

"How did it end" asked daniel

"now that, will be told next class Daniel" said steven.

the bell rang and we all rose, luces eyes were wide and her mind was racing, why had this story evoked such a reaction in her. hearing about it was like reviewing a old recipe, you know it,yet it was burried inside her waiting to emerge. now she keeps imagining all this with images created in her mind like she was there. her and daniel left class together walking outside they saw it was pouring walkedquickly and close together towards the awning leading to the locker rooms. once under daniel ran a hand through his wet hair,

"that class was..." his eyes trailed off

"i know" luce said "I felt connected like," she sighed

"i feel the same way" he looked down at her. there eyes connected again. gosh, was it his eyes that made her want to feel his lips on hers. that same hunger she saw in his eyes came again, she knew the same look of lust was in her eyes. she could barely breath, her heartbeat was ragged, his breath was shallow as he leaned in closer, his face only inches apart.

"WOOOOHOOOO" someone yelled, both their eyes flicked to the right but they didnt move " practice is canceled" it was xander, a senior on the swim team with them.

her eyes re connected to daniels, something about his gaze his eyes dark with desire, he was staring at her a small plea, was he asking her permission? their faces not even two inches apart their noses almost toutched, he moved his hand bringing it to cup her face. gently stroking down to her neck. their boddies pressed against one another she could feel every plane of his body pressed against hers. He leaned in closer and his lips were on her, soft a wisper at first, then stronger and deeper, his lips searching and passionate, her heartbeat was raging and so was hands lopped around his kneck and latched into his hair. there books toppled on the floor. his hand gently but firmly in her hair, and his other hand on her back pulling her against him. his mouth moving hungrily over hers as he slipped in his tounge. their kisses were desperate like they had been bottled up for a thousand years and finally set free. she pushed herself closer to him not wanting to let him go, he showed no signs of ever stoping and she didnt want to. before she knew it they were moving until her back was against the wall, his hands were all over her, and hers explored his muscular body so perfect. a low moan in the back of her throat, her mouth pushed harder against his. they both stopped gasping for air. her midn flashed, Luce flying in the air, giant white wings behind her, daniel in front oh her shirtless and facing her. his own glorious wings unfurreled behind him. there arms wrapped around eachother, "I love you Luce" he breathed as he kissed her thousands of feet above the ground

her mind snapped back and she saw daniels eyes boring into her, "could it be?" he asked his eyes amazed

memories flowed into luces mind. she remembered, every life every moment she spend with daniel, all the love they shared. all the promises made. she looked into his eyes as they came to remember too, he gasped and looked down at her, his eyes with love. his arms wove around her, his face tucked into the crook of her neck. she snuggled in feeling him against her

"I told you, I will always find you"breathed daniel his hot breath against her neck

" I Love you" said luce her eyes rimmed with tears

"I have always loved you, and i will never stop" said daniel as he pulled her closer.

wrapped in daniels arms, finally free to live the life full of love they always dreamed all the suffering all the years and lives lost people missed, they fianlly were together to live one last mortal life, and love forever.

Lucifer cried as he looked down on them from the sky, seeing their eyes alight with the tears of joy, the memories they were said to have lost restored. he cried for the love he should have had, yet to love.. he only wanted her to be happy. now that they had their memories he no longer needed to be here, lucinda would forget about her new friend luke fast enough, i tried i really the love she feels is for daniel. the gift of memory he gave should restore all he had done to her, make things better one good deed in his life he was happy it was to her. even though his love hasnt faided her happiness will last him a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Luce lay back in her bed with her mind swirling, all her memories came back all the time her and Daniel shared all the lives she's lived. But the memories that haunted her were the ones from 17 years ago, where were Miles and Shelby. How was Cam or Roland? The last time shed seen them they were choosing again and Luce had choose Daniel, but what was the others fate. She shouldn't even be remembering them, god said all they knew then would be forgotten, so what changed? How was it her and Daniel remembered all the love of thousands of years. Something had to be wrong?

Luce was overwhelmed she let her mind drift off into the blackness of sleep.

Her mind reeled into a dream, she saw the sweet intelligent face of her best friend from sword and cross, she was wearing a white dress and sitting on the statue of the angel In the cemetery staring at Luce.

Tears sprang in Luce's eyes, she missed Penn SO much. All the memories of her death sprang, and Luce fell to the wet ground on her knees. And put her face in her hands. She felt a cool brush on her arm, she looked up into the eyes of Penn. She had white angelic wings splayed behind her. Luce stared tears frozen eyes wide at her bestfriend glowing under the pale moonlight.

"Luce" penn smiled and gracefully sank on her knees infront of luce and pulled her into a hug.

"Penn," sputtered luce" is this real? Are you really here with me? Or am I dreaming"

"This is real but I am communicating with you through a dream, they is a lot that I have to tell you and we don't have much time." Said Penn

Luce stared at Penn Confusion sweeping her features

" Luce when I died at the hands of Ms Sophia god gave me the chance at another life at heaven as an angel. Ive been looking out for you luce I missed you so much. But that's not why im here. I came to warn you. Lucifer, he is the one who gave you back your memories, you may know him as luke. He did it in good heart wanting to give something to you, his love even if you don't love him. But god wanted your love to not to be remembered by you too as a punishment, he felt generous giving you the chance to love. And if he finds out you remember there will be hell to pay. You cant let him find out luce, you and Daniel have to pretend to be falling in love. I want to protect you that's why I had to warn you please, be careful."

The blackness swirled pulling luce from Penn,

"Penn,,,, PENN" luce screamed

Luce jerked awake in her bed breathing heavy. Had That been real? She was terrified, she needed Daniel . she pulled on her jeans and a black hoodie, her long hair hung loose and wavy. She steped into the hallway and set off to daniels dorm

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT THANKSSS


	7. Chapter 7

It was midnight when Luce made it to Daniels room. Her hands were shaking horribly, her eyes were wide and she was worried. How could they hide this from god? Was it even possible, would her talking to Daniel about this give them away? Her hand hovered ready to knock. Would talking about it openly be worse, or was him not knowing better? What if he said something to her one day when god was watching? She had to talk to him. She was moving to knock when the door swung open, and there stood a tall boy with a pale complexion, black hair and striking green eyes. Luce recognized him, as Cam

"Why hello love, I could hear you out there the whole time you know?" he gave her a wry grin

Luce grimaced and searched the room for Daniel he was lounging on the bed sitting up now at her arrival. He pulled into a hug, his warm arms encircling her, she burred her head in his strong chest as his head buried in her hair, when she was with him she felt safe, and she forgot her worries. Cam cleared his throat. They broke apart reluctantly however Daniel kept a strong arm around her waist holding her close to his side.

"Why are you here Cam?" asked Luce

"Well I thought it was only fair that if you got a visitor my good ol' boy Daniel should get one too." Said Cam he backed up lounging himself against the wall across from them.

"What do you want Cam?" pushed Daniel

"Careful, you may have the memories of a fallen but you are a human now" glared Cam

Daniel grimaced and sat himself and Luce on the bed side by side taking her hands.

"Alright well, I came as sort of an information boy, once you guys were shipped back down to earth for you love or whatever, you missed quite a bit, and now its information you need to know." said cam

"Alright" said Luce

"Once you left there was still a lot to be decided it was like the choosing all over again, many of the more powerful angels sided with heaven, however almost all the angels who were low on ranks chose Lucifer. God has been in a fury, that fury is what is protecting you right now. Something big is happening and we all can feel it. And its worse then last time. "Said Cam his face was serious and his brow furrowed

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Daniel

"We weren't supposed to know our love and memories were supposed to be erased, and if he finds out it's not going to be good…" said Luce

"That's right, anyways heaven and hell are at a standstill, we are completely even, both sides are the same, but the problem is they have the numbers, we have the power, and if this turns bad the outcome is sketchy. We can't tell how it will end if this happens, but there is one thing that needs to be taken into account, you guys." Said cam

"Us what do you mean us? We aren't angels anymore, we have no power in the outcome of the heavens." Said Daniel his eyes alight with confusion, anger, and was that hope?

"Once your memories were triggered, the souls of your beings was renewed, I can see your auras, they are shining the brightness of an angel. And if I can god will soon too, he is getting desperate he has never been in an iffy situation and he cant deal with it. With his blessing your wings will return and you will be two of the most powerful angels, its hard to explain but your love has an effect on the soul, it makes your soul stronger and that as an angel increases the power you have." Said cam "and with you two we could tip the scale and be ahead again," said cam his face hopeful

Daniel stood still holding tightly to luces hand," we chose love cam, to be free to share our love, the last time we tried under gods rule he punished us ands made me always loose luce, that was cruel, why would we go back, that's going to happen again, and I will always choose her, always, I finally get the chance to grow old and love her the way I was intended to. Why would I trade that? Tell me because all that will happen if we go back is god trying to break apart the love we share in order for us to love and worship only him."

"That's not going to happen we have a plan Daniel, god is desperate like I said he will do about anything right now, if their were two angels who could possibly tip the scale and give heaven the power again he would do anything to get it, even allow the love between angels, "

"How do we know this isn't a scam? You could be telling us this, what if it doesn't work how do you know for sure god will say yes, or that if he says no you won't abandon us? The punishment this time won't be as kind." Said Daniel

"Insurance" said cam simply with a smile so devious her and daniel were leaning forward toward him in anticipation .

SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, PLEAASE LEAVE COMMENT IF YOUR READING MY STORY, IF YOU LIKE IT OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T THE FEEDBACK REALLY HELPS ME THANKS

'


	8. Chapter 8

Luce lay on Daniels bed, her mind grew tired after the hours of talking , she lay curled up next to Daniel, her head resting on his chest, his breathing was slow and steady, he was her rock, everything about him kept her together even when everything was changing. Cam went to talk to the other Angels about the plan. Arrine, Roland, Francesca, Steven (who surprisingly chose to side with heaven), and cam were all in on this plan, and now, her and Daniel. Was she ready to be an angel again? She was so scared her and Daniel wouldn't get to have the love they longed for.

The plan they had was simple but well thought out, The others wanted a meeting called, and we wanted to present the offer of our alliance with Heaven and the side of good, we would reclaim our angelic souls and live in heaven. However the deal was all angels should be able to love others, of our kind. Love with humans would be scandalous, it was for her and Daniel until she found out she was an angel too. This would mean more than just me and Daniel it was a huge change that was considered unheard of, until now. Love? Yes this would cause a stir and god would be indecisive about it. And he might say no, and if he said no, it would be out that Daniel and I knew our past, that's dangerous, that's where the insurance kicks in. all our friends involved would threaten to change alliance, the power it would give hell would be unstoppable and cause a world or darkness. A dark world, luce shuddered and snuggled closer to Daniel in terror. This would change everything, they had to stop it and bring balance to the side of good. Tomorrow was the day everything changed, she again closer her eyes, snuggled into Daniel and drifted into a black dreamless sleep

Luce waked when warm breath and gentle lips planted a kiss on her forehead,

"Luce, love …" said Daniel in a gentle voice

Luce blinked a few times and looked into daniels eyes, he was laying beside her, his arm underneath her, cradling her to him.

"Cam will be here at noon," said Daniel. Luce looked at the clock it was 930

"Mmmhh long time away, she snuggled back in a closer her eyes. Daniel chuckled and kissed her cheek

"Come on Love today could very well be our last day as humans, don't you want to say goodbye to friends, family?" said Daniel luces eyes opened wide

"My family? Oah, this might be the last time right? I wont really see them again, we'll be in Heaven or…." Luce trailed off, she wasn't ready to die. She could handle saying goodbye to friends, but Daniel? Never. She could handle thinking about not seeing him she loved him so much it hurt.

He felt her tense and held her tighter burying his head in her neck, his breath hot and she could feel him press his lips to her collarbone so soft. There was one thing she wanted to do before everything changed. There was one thing she waited thousands of years for, and that always got taken from them, and she was going to get it, before it all changed. She wanted nothing more than him. She slid herself up and grabed his face and kissing him with all the force she had in her, his mouth responded instantly, he pulled her closer, their tongues slipping in. His hands ran over her hips, her legs. Their kissed grew fiercer, she felt him pulling off her tank top and she pulled of his shirt, things were moving fast their breathing was erratic, she could tell hes been waiting for this a thousand years too. Their cloths were all off and on the floor, their bare skin touching everywhere, he was everywhere his mouth making hungry kisses down her neck, his hands sliding soft like silk. Her hands pulled his hair and held tight as their bodies connected. They moved together and Luce never felt anything so amazing, she never wanted him to stop, his mouth never left her body as they moved together like one. As he moved faster Luce felt her body arching and being lifting into bliss. After, they lay tangled in the sheets with Luces head on his chest, their breathing finally slowed. Luce kissed Daniels chest, and hugged him tight never wanting to let go. She wanted to stay like this forever and not have to worry, but they had a responsibility, it was almost 11.

She sighed , time to get ready for the day that will change it all.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY ANY SUGGESTIONS? THANKS HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR


	9. Chapter 9

Luce kissed Daniel one last time and slid off the bed to go get ready. She got dressed and headed back to her dorm. She opened the door to see Nora standing there with her arms crossed glaring at Luce, she froze looking down at herself, crap, her hair was all tousled, and her shirt was on backwards. Luce didn't have time for this, she had to shower.

"Where were you Luce? Or who were you with" inquired Nora

"I'm sorry, I can't right now Nora." Luce ran to her closet and grabbed her cloths and toiletries and headed to the showers. Luce showered quick and swept on her makeup, she put on a coat of eyeliner, mascara and her light pink lip gloss. She put a little glitter on her eyelids that made her eyes shine. She had to look good today she was facing heaven. She put on a flowing white dress that went to her knees; it had a thin layer of lace over the top. The straps had delicate flowers sewn together connecting the neckline. Her locket hung on her neck. She let her hair dry natural. It hung in ringlet curls down her back. She took a deep breath and headed back to her dorm.

Nora was gone, Luce felt bad, this could be the last time they saw each other. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her parents _I Love you guys so much, _she sent she closed her phone and stuck it in her bag, and headed off to meet Daniel.

When she made it to his room she knocked and he opened right away, he was wearing light faded jeans and a white t shirt, he had on dress shoes and his hair was slightly tousled. He looked at Luce and smiled at her. He pulled her in for a hug, her arms wrapped around his waist and he held her tight, she looked up into his eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips

"I Love you," said Daniel "and no matter what happens today, your worth it to me, every day I spent waiting every time loosing you the only thing that kept me going was the thought to see you again, you're the only one luce, the only one who I will ever love" he leaned down and kissed her with so much passion it could have set the room on fire.

They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. Daniel opened the door, and there was Cam, Arrine, Steven, Francesca, Roland, and so help me Penn was there too. Luces eyes went wide and she ran straight to Penn and hugged her, she hugged them all, even Cam. She couldn't believe she was seeing them again. She went back to Daniel and held onto his hand.

"Y'all ready" asked arrine her eyes shining

" lets go" said Daniel

They took off, Daniel was flying with cam, Luce giggled okay it looked awkward for the both of them. Luce was going with Penn. She held on tight as they took off, they soared into the sky and headed east, they flew a long time. It felt like hours, the ground beneth them looked like a blur as the flew. She could feel them start to slow and head down. Luce was staring to see the land, there was a forest with tall trees covering the ground, Penn maneuvered through the branches, landing gracefully in a open space between the trees. The others landed close. Daniel found her and they all started walking. The ground was wet under luces feet. They walked through the cover of trees and everything was bright, there was a huge waterfall cascading down slippery rocks into a small pond, the water was clear and bright. All around them was colorful wild flowers. They were in a huge clearing, however you could barely see the sky, the tree branches were so long. Luce stared in wonder.

"Well here is the place, we called the meeting as we were flying here so it should start soon, "Said cam " Luce , Daniel, come stand behind us , when They first land in don't want them to see you. They need to start this out calm."

Luce and Daniel moved behind the others, they stood there hand and hand waiting for what was to come, if Daniel wasn't holding onto her hand it would be shaking she was terrified. How could one get the best of god? He was the ultimate, he could erase or expel their love.. or worse. Light flashed over the treetops. The clouds parted and sparks of silver and gold rained down from the sky. Light shone so bright luce felt blind, all around them turned gold from the shimmering light falling from the sky. The waterfall sparkled with even more now and they were surrounded by a heavenly beauty. Angels descended with an unworldly grace, their white wings slowly beating, lowering to the ground. All the angels feet touched the ground and their heads rose to the sky, as god himself slowly came towards earth. The throne appeared with its golden wonder. Gods wings were the biggest of them all, they didn't have a specific color, they were light they shone with the brightness of the sun and his feet gently landed on the throne,

"Begin the meeting for which I was summoned," gods voice rang clear

"Dear father, "Said cam his head bowed slightly to show respect. "We call this meeting to try and help our sweet Heaven, we have found the way to renew the power rightfully to the side of good and end this equal power of darkness."

"Then speak boy of this finding" said god his face fiercely determined.

Cam motioned for Luce and Daniel to step forward. They moved forward until they stood next to Cam. A gasp went through the angels, and god was staring with a stormy expression.

"How dare you defy my word! They have their angelic souls I can see, what have you done?" yelled god

"We have done nothing great father, we are only trying to help. Lucifer restored their memories out of love, and I noticed their angelic souls. I figure we can use this my lord, we can restore them to the throne and they will pledge to be good, they now with love are the 2 strongest angels existing, hell wont stand a chance, we will have the power restored all this madness will be over" Pleaded cam

"We have been through this before, why would this time be different" said god

"This time will be different because you will allow their love, they will side with good if you allow love between angels. We will still worship our great creator however we will be aloud to love , it will make us stronger and give even more power to the heavens," said cam his eyes shining

"Worship is allotted only to me" said god in a strained voice

" Please, this is like humans they love all the time, yet they still worship you. This is the only way to save our heavens." Said cam

"NO" his voice rang clear "punishment will not be kind"

"There will be nothing to punish" snarled Roland

"step down child you cannot win" boomed god

"If we loose so do you, If this is not passed then I will switch my alliance to darkness," said Roland

" Mine as well" said Arrine, Francesca, Steven, Penn, Cam, Luce and Daniel, and they all stepped forward. Luce had never seen god so mad, his face was pure fury as he stared down at them. His eyes shone with hate and spite. But he was considering it, how could it he not? If he said no it would give all the power to darkness, and heaven would loose terribly. He couldn't win and he knew it. Allowing this love would mean changing all he stood for, would saving heaven be worth that in his eyes.

"I have decided" god said

They all looked expectantly at him luce pleading with her eyes.

"I Will allow you your request, however there will be a rule of my own, You may have your love all my angels will, but all of you wont be returning to heaven, or staying here on earth." Said god

They all looked confused no heaven? Earth ? where could they go?

"If you chose to love you will be sent to another realm of my creation, it is similar to my heavens but not the same. From now forward the heavens of for those loyal and who love only their great father. This realm will be in the side of good. You will each be allowed a small amount of time on earth at request. But you will be there, all of you today eill be there permanently."

This was a victory right, their free to love and light is restored. This was good right?

God flew towards them, he flew above luce and Daniel and closed his eyes, silver mist fell on them as she felt something building inside her. She closed her eyes and felt her wings unfurl behind her, she opened her eyes and saw god snap his fingers, everything went black.

(A/N)- Hi guys, im trying to decide whether to keep it going with a battle between the hell and heavens and saving Luce from the darkness she was thrown into or, just having a wrap up and sending them to the new place. I would love your opinions or comments please thanks so much i hope you liked my chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Daniels pov

He looked at luce as the silver mist rained down her pearl white wings unraveled and spread out. They were beautiful, he felt his own wings unfurl behind him and it felt so natural. It was like they had been waiting to do that for 17 years. It was such a relief he sighed. He turned to Luce, her eyes were closed and she had the most peaceful look on her face, her eyes were closed and a small smile formed on her lips. All he wanted to do was embrace her and hold her in his arms, they finally made it. They had eternity to love each other. Happiness filled his heart.

He took a step towards Luce, But just then gods fingers snapped. And she was gone

Luces Pov

She screamed, darkness was all around her she tried to beat her wings but it felt like no gravity, the beating of her wings got her nowhere. As she struggled to move she just felt like she was going in circles. It was no good. A gust of wind blew and pushed her body and swirled it around. Why wasn't she falling to the ground, to anything? She brang in her wings and tucked them in. She felt the breeze from the slit her wings had torn in the back of her dress. She tried scanning around her, but she saw nothing not even a glint, she was in complete darkness.

Another wind blew, and pushed her body backwards swirling around body flailing. The wind finally stopped, and she sighed in relief, only to be cut short. Something pulled her from behind, it didn't feel like anything solid. It almost felt like gravity forming a rope and wrapping around her waist. She knew she wasn't falling because she would be going down this was pulling her backwards. Her arms and legs were splayed out in front of her from the force pulling her, they looked like they were reaching.

She screamed into nothingness and tried to unfurl her wings. She felt them come out behind her, but the force still pulled her.

Snap! It was like all of a sudden someone turned back on the gravity, and she was falling, through an unfamiliar sky, she spread her wings and her fall slowed, her wings slowly carried her down towards what she assumed was the ground. All around her was a purple haze, the air was crisp and cool as she made her decent. She saw the ground below her, the land was beautiful, all around she saw soft grass, long and swaying in the wind, small hills formed over the land, and a creek ran through the middle making a sweet noise. But the trees were like nothing shed ever seen, they curved in weird ways, the leafs were a silvery gold, and the bark was pure white. All the trees were shaped unique, however all the colors were exactly the same. Her bare feet landed onto the soft ground, it was like landing on feathers. Her toes reached into the grass and felt the unfamiliar grounds, she walked to the nearest tree, her hands ran over the trunk, it was like fur, it was so soft, softer than her dog Mozart. She scanned the field. Where was she?

All the memories came crashing down on her. She hadto hold onto the tree for support,

"Daniel?" she asked

Where was she? She called out for him again

"You wont find any of your friends here love" said an unfamiliar voice

Daniels povst

Luce was gone where was she, he scanned around, he looked frantically I all the faces around him but none of them were luce, everyone around him looked as confused as he was.

"Luce?" He called "Luce!" she looked around he raked his hand through his hair.

"She is no longer here" said god hovering above

"Where is she?" exclaimed Daniel

"Not here" said god simply. Daniels fists balled as his rage and fright exploded his wings lifting him off the ground until he was face to face with god

"were not stupid I can see that, where the hell is she. You promised us this love, we gave up our mortal life together to try and help the heavens we love, and you are pretentiously playing tricks on us, so I ask one last time, where is my luce!" snarled Daniel

"you have defied me, my angels owe respect. I saw it in you, you would take any punishment as long as the lovely Lucinda was by your side. So that's my punishment, she is gone to the outer worlds, I will not bring her back or send you, now you have a decision. You can go into my good graces, and end this madness, and return to heaven, or refuse and be cast out again, theres no second chance this time so choose wisely."

"You bastard," snarled Daniel gods face went in fury "you lied, you promised a universe created by you, for angels your children" Daniel empathized the last word hard "to be able to love, and you played us, what makes you a good leader, why do you deserve this throne when you lie and cheat your no better than Lucifer. I will never join you, I tried helping, I gave it all to help you and you betray me and luce. Go to hell, dam staying here with you is a hell in itself, I choose the cast out. And I will find her, no matter what you say, I will challenge anything to find her again"

Everything seemed frozen gods face was a mix of fury and apsolute astonishment.

"I want to be cast out as well. This unfairness is what is bringing heaven to the ground. I choose neither heaven nor hell. I side with neither, I side with Daniel" said cam

One by one Francesca, Steven, Arrine, Roland and Penn stepped forward and sided with Daniel and Cam.

It was almost like you could see the power draining from the throne.

They all turned, and flew away, Daniel spared god one last look over his shoulder, his eyes shone with hate … and maybe was that regret. He hoped it was

"what do we do now?" asked penn her eyes fearful and worried

"We need help, I know you wont like It Daniel, but if we are going to get Luce back we are going to need a greater power, and the only one left that doesn't hate us is Lucifer." Said cam

"Lets go" said Daniel his face determined. He promised to face any challenge to find her and he would.

A/N*** hey guys whatd you think of the chapter lemmie know


	11. Chapter 11

Luce

"Hello?" asked Luce "Whos there?" she asked nervously she heard their voive speak and she was so terrified she didn't want to be alone.

"Aleki, my name is Aleki."

"Im Luce, where are we?" she asked

"We are in the outer worlds,"

"What is that? And how can I get back?" she looked around trying to see him she heard his voice and he was close but he wasn't revealing himself

"It is a place where we are sent sometimes by gods of great power, it is a place of spite in some ways, and you cant return. The only way out of here is to be summoned by a great god back to earth."

"Please I have to get back something is very wrong. The balance will be tipped and hell will take over" she pleaded.

"I cant help you I was sent here myself, ive been here thousands of years and I have tried and failed to return to my home." He stepped out of the shadows he was an angel like her. His white wings were tinted with streaks of a pale purple. He was tall and muscular. He wore a white buttoning shirt and tan slacks, the shirt was half unbuttoned and was untucked. He had tan skin, his hair was a dark black and long just below his ears it covered his forhead, and his eyes were a silvery gold that seemed to shine.

"But I have others on earth who will find me they will search, is their any way possible to make it home?" she asked

"Come," his wings began to beat slowly, she beat her wings as well following him as he flew through the sky. He landed in a small area above a waterfall, beside the bank there were rocks that formed a circle, he sat one and motioned for luce to do the same.

"There is a lot to tell you, much that you need to understand if you want the hope to leave this place"

"Please tell me" she asked

"Alright, I am Aleki, I was gods favorite angel, Lucifer was his second, until I was gone. Like in the times your experiencing now, god was being unfair and risking the heavens he was obsessed with glorification to a point it was dangerous. And I wanted to leave, being his favorite and the first angel to try it didn't go in my favor. I was cast out here. Many other angels with vast powers created new dimensions, new worlds that they live in, and rule away from the heavens. It is said, that with 5 angels you can create a new dimension or world from anywhere even here the more angels you have the more powerful the worlds are. But I was the only one, now theres two of us and it wont be enough. The dimensions can also be traveled by the creators. But with just you and me luce we cant make one or travel."

Daniel

We all stood in a circle, our hands connected and out wings brushing each others as we cleared our minds to summon Lucifer. Cam said the words to bring him in our presence. I didn't like Lucifer he made my and Luces life hell, but I needed his help. I would beg If he asked I have no limits when It comes to her, I will give anything to get her back and I will. The coming of Lucifer was different in spite of gods, lightning stroke across the sky and black angry clouds filled above us. He flew in alone and stood infront of us his own wings streaked with angry gold lines.

"Why am I summoned" he asked impatiently. They all turned to Daniel, this was his favor to ask and he would beg

"Lucifer, I am here to ask for your help. We made a deal with god and he broke his promise by sending luce to the outer world, he will not bring her back. And i need to find her we left the heavens in search of a way to find her. I beg you to please help us, you're the only one I can turn to for guidance and I will do anything to get her back but ijust dont know how" asked Daniel his eyes pleading his head slightly bowed

Lucifer sighed "You ask me of my weakness, Lucinda. I cant stand the thought of her in outerworld, I hate her with you as well but at least shes happy, as much as i hate to admit it this is my fault, if i hadnt given you your memories then you would live out a human life together. but i hope you know i didnt do it out of spite at all, but none the less it is my doing I will help you Daniel to try and bring her back"

Luce

They sat there for hours discussing the other worlds and what god has been doing in these troubled times. she talked about her pastand the thousands of years she was forced to love and die only to come back again and again. and how god did this to punish their love.

"If you're here, how do you know all the events happening right now in heaven and on earth." Asked luce sje was curious how does someone who is constantly here for thousands of years, and cant leave know all about the events happening on earth and in the heavens. hell he knew more than she did.

"I was a very unique angel, they called me a Umai, I have powers that are very strong. I can reach into minds of people from other dimensions, I can see events through their eyes like im in their head, I cant influence them to do my will though and i dont want to its cruel and i dont want that sort of power. however I can also speak in their minds, i tried it once but it was pointless. i tried in the beginning to get help but the others were simply too scared to do anything. and this was before they started creating their own worlds"

" If you can contact on earth we can get out of this place. my friends are angels we can create a new world and be free of this place, both of us" pleaded luce

"I will try but they have to be with us to create they cant be on earth, and I don't see how they can come, but it will not hurt to try" he said

" Luce, take my handand i can bring you with me, you will see and hear as i do in their mind, and you should speak so they are not scared they trust you. Think of the person to connect, memories so I may find them"

Luce thought of Daniel, his violet eyes, his warm smile, all the love in his eyes, all the promises they made. She felt a shift and she no longer felt like she was on the ground all around her was balck with light flashed of every color imaginable, it was almost like a tunnel, it felt like flying, they were being pulled through different tunnels turning and winding, until they landed into a mind that shone so bright it had to be daniels, she looked through his eyes. He was talking to Lucifer, making a deal, Lucifer agreed to them in any way he could. She felt hope flair in Daniel. She wanted to see his face and reassure him that everything would be alright. She wanted to told him and love him. She needed him, they needed each other, she hoped this plan would work. they needed to be free of the madness, create a world of fairness and equality no evil

"Daniel?" she spoke in his mind

He spun around looking frantic

"Luce?" his eyes flickered everywhere "Luce is that you?"

A/N** so theres my chapter lemmie know what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Is she in my head, how in the hell did shee get in there? I spun around aimlessly, and I tried to close my eyes or roll them back but I think I managed to look insane. Cam was looking at me like I had finally lost it, maybe I had, but if loosing it meant I could hear or see luce, I would give it all even my sanity.

"Luce is that you?" I asked aloud

_Yea, Daniel its me. Look this is hard to explain but just listen ok?_

"alright." Said Daniel

_I'm in the outer worlds. And I'm not alone, there is another angel here. He is even more powerful than Lucifer. He is Aleki. He was gods favorite until he tried to leave and he was the first to try. He got cast here thousands of years ago. And the only way out is to create a new dimension or world. _

"_Well why didn't he already make one?" asked Daniel in his mind_

_He cant, there has to be 5 angels to create one. The more angels the more powerful the world is. That's why Lucifer is so powerful with his immense numbers of followers._

"_well lets do it now, we are all tired of the unfairness and oppression this lot all turned against god, we are separate from good and evil now, in the middle. We could have a world to love. lets do it right now. How?"_

_That's the problem, but we have an answer. See we all have to be together to say the ancient words. But Aleki has a way. We heard the end of your conversation with Lucifer. He said to help. Will you ask him to send you guys to the outerworld? Together we can say the creation words to create a new world. And with all of the creators together we can travel between worlds. _

I turned to the others with a smile, everyone looked concerned. Lucifer looked , simply bored. But Penn she smiled and I knew she understood I was talking to her. I took a step towards them and shoved my hands in my pockets. I explained to them what she had just said, about a new world, new beginning and a new dimension in which we can make the rules. And about how we can travel the worlds be free.

They all looked shocked but cam was the first to speak.

"fuck yea! Aye, we doing this now? Lets start" he said stepping forward

All the rest agreed with smiles and excitement.

Then I turned to Lucifer "will you help us?"

"I have my own" he said in a matter of fact tone

"no luce told me to have you send us to the outerworlds, we have to be together to create" said Daniel

"I promised to help" said Lucifer

He raised his hands in the air, his face a storm as his power, his golden hair flying around in every direction. Lightning flashed across the sky and everything went black. It felt like falling at first then we were floating, in no gravity our bodys twirling and colliding. Winds blew fiercely and moved us until suddenly we were being pulled at a fast speed by an invisible force it almost felt like a vacuum. Then we were falling through the sky we all released our wings and began flying towards the ground. This place was amazing, everything looked surreal, and beautiful. Then I saw her, our eyes locked. And she broke into a breath taking smile. Her wings bursted out and we flew towards each other. When we met it was like we crashed into each other neither of us slowed desperate to be in each others arms. I grabbed her not to gently and pulled her in and hugged her against me. I finally had her and she was safe. I kissed every part of her face I would reach while still holding her so tightly. I planted gentle kisses on her head, forhead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. When they toutched it was like something sparked my hands held her around her hips as we floated in the sky. Our mouths were desperate. Her hands looped around my neck, hands in my hair holding my mouth to hers. Someone cleared their throat but we were not even close to done,her head tilted back and I deepened the kiss sliding in my tounge. Our hands slid all over like we were trying to memorize each others bodies.

"HELLO! Are we creating a free world or not?" yelled cam smacking my shoulder.

At this moment I didn't give s shit about the world. But we reluctantly pulled back, I looked into her eyes and I kissed her for head.

"Never leave me again, I love you so much" I whispered

"I love you" she said

"And didn't I say I would always find you" I said with a chuckle

"you know I think I remember you saying that once" she said and kissed my nose

I laughed and held her hand as we went to the ground. Once we landed. Aleki smiled at me and I tried not to be jealous of her being here with him for days. I still gave him a smile

"Young love," he sighed "I remember when I was once in love myself"

"you were? When? To who ?" asked luce

"You might be shocked, but the throne was an angel, just a powerful one. Her name was Amabella, she was once my love, well until I was banished." He said in a sad tone

"that's terrible. Can you two ever be together again?" asked arrine

"maybe in the future, but for now I see no way" he said looking down and for some reason this angered me. I feel sorry for his loss, but for love anything is possible. Luce an I have overcame practically everything why should he give up. The women he loves never died thousand of times in his arms and leaving you crying.

"There is always a way, whether you choose to pursue it is your choice" I said trying to make myself sound sincere. All he did was nod.

"are you guys ready?" he asked suddenly

We all nodded and formed a circle. He gave us the words in out minds and we began chanting. Simultaneously. We continued the words. When we finished a light flashed from the ground into the sky, and formed a sort if hole. It was white in color. The ground shook and all of a sudden we were jerked up into the hole. We joined hands as we flew. And then everything flashed light. We were then on land. And I have never seen anything equivalent. this was a dimension and everything was so perfect it was amazing. I looked around taking in this place.

"Being new gods of a world you will all have a new development in your power." Said aleki.

As we tested this we found Aleki can now move things with his mind, my apparent compassion turned into being able to sense emotions and manipulate them, Luce can create anything, if she imagines it it will become real if she wishes it to be, cam can create and control fire. Roland can manipulate the earth, he can move or mold it into anything. Arrine can control, water and air. And Penn she has spirit. She can heal anything, and grow and living thing. We have made a new world of wonder. And are free to love. The thought makes me smile, I grab luces hand and she looks up at me and smiles, but there is something behind her eyes. She has a secret. I ask her about it but she shakes her head and pulls me towards the trees, we walk away from the others she stops once we are in the cover of the trees. And she looks up at me and she is happy yet worried

"Luce whats wrong?' I ask holding my palm to her cheek

She sigh's "Its not wrong, just I don't know how youll take it.' She said with a nervous look

"we are here luce, we can love forever. One lifetime isn't enough for me. No more suprises." I wrap my arms around her "Nothing will ever be wrong again"

"Im pregnant." She says suddenly. And I know she couldn't see me but my face breaks into a smile. A family. The thing ive never truly had. I hug her tighter

"I love you so much" I mumble against her hair

This is a end of the bad and a new beginning of family.

5 months later

Luce is huge, but if you tell her that she hits you… hard. She is almost 6 months now. And its not just our little group of 7 anymore. Many from hell and even heaven have grown tired of the feuding, we now have over a thousand angels living in our new world. We are powerful. and the powers we got from creating help us keep balance. But we never have fighting all is equal. And the people are content to be free. Heaven and hell still feud but it is on a low scale considering we hold most of the power now. Life of torture and spite is over, anew era has turned and a new life has begun.

THE END


End file.
